Klonoa Chronicles I: The Midnight Kingdom
by Harry J.B
Summary: The beginning of the story of three brave heroes who swear to save Lunatea from the darkness itself. KlonoaGuntz LoloOC OCOC. M rated for later chapters.


_**Yea this is a created timeline for story purposes, not the PlayStation storyline, not the GBA storyline, not the Heroes storyline (a GBA game only released in Japan for those unaware), but an entirely new storyline. Enjoy!**_

_**KLONOA CHRONICLES I**_

_**The Midnight Kingdom**_

_**by Blackthorn**_

_**Chapter I: The Dark Waters**_

Inside a cryptic base, it's hollow darkness and metal flooring made it all the more horrid. A humanoid stood wearing a cloak over his body, his long black hair blending with the dark lair he stood in. Only a purple glow from the machine in front of him gave a big source of light, it whirred loudly, electricity cracking from it.

"It is time...for Midnight!" The figure bellowed laughing loudly as the machine let out a large energy wave that stretched far away from Lunetea's surface and collapsed just inches away from the very edge of the planet's outer atmosphere, it died out as quickly as it came.

--

In a small community town a motorcycle roared, it drove down the town's quiet streets, the rider was a rather handsome, yet ungroomed wolf, his jet black and golden fur contrasted, however it only made him that much more attractive.

The motorcycle parked into a small garage where an odd black furry creature that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit, and a yellow and red armadillo-like creature waited.

"Fine..." The wolf huffed "...I'll go." The immature cabbit did not hesitate to yell out in glee.

The result was a very loud "Yahoo!" from the furry as he ran out to get prepared.

The armadillo...thing looked at the wolf with a deep understanding. "Got you too, huh?" He said with his deep but unintimidating voice.

The wolf chuckled and the two shook hands. "I'm Guntz." The wolf said, greeting his new ally.

"Pango." The armadillo returned the greeting.

--

Guntz leaned on the wall looking rather bored, sand crunched under his feet, he picked up yet another stone and examined it with a tired look on his face.

"Guntz! Come on in, the water's great!" The cabbit shouted from the beach's ocean.

"No thanks!" The wolf said loudly, in a dull voice, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Not many minutes later something happened.

"Klonoa!" Pango shouted in despair.

Guntz's eyes snapped open in shock and he looked out to the ocean, the cabbit nowhere in sight, bubbles surfaced from the water. Guntz rushed forwards yelling out the cabbit's name.

"He's gonna drown!" Pango shouted in fear.

"Not on my watch!" The wolf shouted as he ran past Pango and leapt into the water. He used his legs to send himself deeper into the blue sea, the water stung Guntz's eyes, but he didn't care, his friend was not going to die. He had known the cabbit for so long, the two were like brothers, although they argued frequantly, they were inseperable.

Guntz saw the cabbit unconsious and unaware of the situation.

(KLONOA'S POV)

I felt darkness, was I gone? No, I refuse it, I can think, therefore I have a mind. I felt like I was being pulled and then I felt sand against my body. There, I could feel, therefore I had my senses and a body. Then I felt pressure on my chest and heard muffled words. "Kl...a...ple...bre..a..h..." Was all I could understand. Then I felt air leave me, my nose was being closed shut! I just barely managed to open my mouth as air returned but then something else, a warm feeling over my mouth, something smooth connected with my lips and I then felt something rise up from within me, I jolted up and puked out water, my eyes opened drowsily as I fell back to the ground, I saw Guntz blushing slightly, did...did he kiss me? No, I'm acting weird, he was only performing CPR. "Thank you...Guntz..." I uttered as I felt weak and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

END

_**Wow, I think I'm getting the hang of describing things in my stories, hopefully it becomes consistent. Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at a Klonoa fanfic, let me know if anything seems out of place!**_

_**R&R!!**_


End file.
